


Visiting Hour

by Prismpuffin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismpuffin/pseuds/Prismpuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has to have emergency surgery, and Kaneki flips out; his last experience under the knife wasn’t the best, after all. By the end, the hospital staff reconsiders permitting round-the-clock visitors.<br/>(Contains gross fluffiness and overly-protective Kaneki humor).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hour

The evening it happened, the two were comfortably situated at Hide’s apartment. It’d only been a few short weeks since Hide had told Kaneki he knew his secret. His confession of love had followed, which Kaneki reciprocated through tears of joy and relief. Hide’s only regret was not telling him sooner—before the Rize incident. But he supposed having a half-ghoul boyfriend wasn’t too bad.

It was dinnertime, and Kaneki had treated him to one of the Big Girl hamburgers to-go after Hide reported a lack of appetite; highly unusual for someone like him.

“Feeling better?” Kaneki asked as he watched Hide eat.

“Def-nitely!” he mumbled around a full mouth. He swallowed. “I’m telling you, it was probably just a one-time thing.”

“It’s probably because you ate too fast,” Kaneki commented, eyeing the now half-eaten burger.

“You say too fast, I say efficiently.” He cut up another piece. “By the way, do you need anything? Coffee, or…something else?”

Kaneki shook his head. “No, I’m full. I ate at Anteiku yesterday.”

“Aw, too bad. There’s a kid who’s bugging me in my English language class I was hoping you could take care of.”

“Hide, I’m not going to eat the people you don’t like,” Kaneki replied with a tiny smile.

“What if they are _really_ mean to me?”

“…I’d think about it.”

“Heh. Awesome.” Hide stared back down at his half-finished burger. He poked it around with his fork, a contemplative look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” his boyfriend wondered.

“I dunno, man. I just…it’s coming back. The stomachache from earlier.” He put down his fork. “It’s not a big deal. But I think it’s best I don’t finish this.”

“Oh, ok.” Kaneki watched him worriedly as he stood and dumped the remnants of his plate into the trash.

“Anyways, I think lying down for a bit should help. Sorry for being so boring, I-“

“No, it’s fine,” Kaneki insisted. “I can read until you’re feeling better. Do you want me to do anything? I can make you some tea…”

“Nah, I’ll just rest.” He flopped down on the couch and covered his eyes with an arm. Kaneki sat beside him and opened up his book. But he was having trouble focusing on the story, knowing his boyfriend was in pain. Hide remained still for the most part. However, after about a half hour, Hide jerked up suddenly.

“Hide! What-“ Kaneki said, but his sickly pallor told him all he needed to know. Hide stood and sprinted off to the bathroom. Kaneki nearly dropped his book. He immediately followed after him, but the bathroom door was closed.

“Hide…?” he tried, knocking gently. “Are you…are you ok in there?”

“Fine,” a voice called in reply, husky from the strain of being sick. It was followed by the sound of movement and tap water. Kaneki grabbed the knob and slowly opened it.

Hide was by the sink, his hands gripping the rim and his eyes closed tightly.

“Stomach virus?” Kaneki guessed, putting a hand on his back. But Hide shook his head.

“N-no…this…I don’t know. I-Ive never felt something like this before. It hurts…” He clenched the rim of the sink even tighter.

“Where does it hurt?” Kaneki asked.

“M-my side. Lower right.” Hide was losing his cool composure fast. He glanced up, a few traces of tears in his eyes. “I…I don’t know what’s happening to me, Kaneki!”

Kaneki was not the openly affectionate sort, and was awkward when it came to expressing love physically. And yet, the sight of Hide not feeling well stripped him of any reservations, and he pulled him into a warm hug.

“Shhh, Hide, it’s ok,” he soothed, although he had no idea whether or not that was the truth. “You should lie down some more, unless you still feel sick…I'll lie down with you, ok?"

“Can’t,” was all he managed. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and winced.

“Can’t lie down? The sofa is right over there, I can—“

“N-no. Walk. I can’t w-walk.” On cue, his knees buckled beneath him. Had Kaneki not been hugging him he probably would have fallen.

“Hide!” He dropped into a crouch, surprised by the sudden weight. Hide had begun to shake, and Kaneki realized that whatever was plaguing his favorite person was a lot more serious then he’d hoped.

“Hide? Do we…do we need to go to the doctor’s?”

“N-no, I’m—“ Hide tried to say, but he just winced again and tightened his clutch around himself. Kaneki felt his own panic escalating, but he knew he had to remain strong for Hide. He hoisted the boy up in his arms bridal style; it was one of the rare moments when Kaneki was thankful for his ghoul strength.

He carried him over to the sofa, placed a bin nearby in case Hide was sick again, and made him a nest of all the blankets he could find. He fretted over what could possibly be the cause of Hide’s misery: an extreme case of food poisoning? A particularly aggressive flu? Some form of muscle spasm? The only time Kaneki could remember feeling as bad as Hide looked was when he first came home after his surgery and couldn’t stomach anything he tried to eat. Thinking of Hide feeling that way now just made him more worried.

“How are you feeling?” he tried, sitting beside Hide on the couch. The boy had so many blankets around him that only his face and a few clumps of sweaty blonde hair could be seen.

“I-i-it hurts…” he managed. Kaneki frowned. He gently smoothed aside his bangs and felt Hide’s forehead. Kaneki’s eyes widened.

“Hide…you’re burning up!”

Something was terribly wrong, and a visit to the doctor’s wouldn’t be enough. Hide needed something more. Something that Kaneki despised with all his soul:

A hospital.

He didn’t want to let his boyfriend even _near_ such a place after his bad experience. But he had no other choice. Nothing he could say or do was making Hide any better, and the one time he tried to give him some water, he had been promptly sick again.

So, he pushed his worry aside and called for a taxi. He also located his old eyepatch and put it back on; there was no longer the worry of Hide seeing his kakugan, but the public was another story.

It wasn’t until he saw the car outside the apartment window that he hoisted Hide back up into his arms and carried him downstairs. People stared, but their opinions were the least of his worries right now. 

He carried his boyfriend, blankets and all, out to the taxi. He carefully placed the blonde into the backseat and climbed in behind him. He buckled Hide in and took the middle seat for himself so he could continue to hold him.

“Excuse me, what is the nearest hospital?” Kaneki asked the taxi driver once they were both settled.

“The Kanou General Hospital, sir,” the driver replied. Kaneki tensed immediately.

 _Dammit._ “…and how far to the next hospital?”

“At least 45 minutes.” Kaneki bit his lip in frustration. He cast a glance at Hide, who remained curled up amidst the blanket nest, tremors occasionally shaking his frame. There wasn’t any time to go somewhere else and Kaneki knew it.

“O-ok. Please take us there,” he said.

As the car began to move, Hide let out another groan.

“It’s ok, Hide…it’s just a short car ride.” Kaneki began to gently rub his back. It broke his heart to know his boyfriend, usually so cheerful and bright, was feeling so miserable.

“…neki…” he murmured.

“Yes?”

“…hurts…” he winced. “…I…feel sick…” His voice cracked in a way that suggested he was near tears. Kaneki nuzzled his hair.

“Shhh. I know. I’m right here…I love you.” It was a phrase he didn’t say to Hide’s face as much as he should, because he found it embarrassing. But for some reason he didn’t mind saying it to Hide now, and would say it over and over if it would somehow make him feel better.

“We’re almost there, Hide. Almost…”

The ride felt agonizingly long. The traffic from the rainy conditions didn’t help. Kaneki doted heavily on Hide the whole drive, knowing there wasn’t much else he could do for him other than hug him tight and try to make him feel as secure and comfortable as possible. He would have wrapped his kagune around him, too, but he didn’t want to scare the taxi driver.

Hide’s condition didn’t get any better, either. He still trembled despite the blankets draped over him, and kissing his forehead was like kissing a stovetop.

Finally, they pulled in front of the tall, eerily familiar building. Kaneki clenched his fists against Hide’s back. He loathed the place so much…but he loved Hide more. And his boyfriend needed prompt medical attention.

Steeling himself against his hate, he exited the taxi with the blonde in tow.

* * *

After explaining Hide’s case and checking him in at the front desk, the two were sent to the waiting room. They sat together on a hospital bench. Kaneki still had his arms wrapped tightly around Hide, who hadn’t stopped shaking since they left the apartment. He kept whispering soothing words to him and encouraging him to breath, even though he himself was having trouble keeping calm.

“Nagachika Hideyoshi?” a woman’s voice called.

“Come on, Hide, the nurse is here,” Kaneki whispered, gently nudging him. Hide nodded slightly and stood, still needing Kaneki’s arm around his shoulder to maintain balance.

“We can take over from here,” the nurse told Kaneki, carefully looping her arm around Hide’s other side.

“But I brought him,” Kaneki replied on beat, not moving from his spot. No way he would be letting Hide out of his sight in a place like _this_.

“I understand, but we need to administer fluids and painkillers as soon as possible. You can come in once that’s been done.”

Kaneki hesitated, then regretfully let go and watched as the nurse led his most precious person away. He still followed behind, however, at a slow enough pace that he hoped no one would complain. Along the way, he glanced inside the other rooms, where patients of varying ages were hooked up to IV machines. He kept an eye out for a particular man, but the jerk was no where to be seen.

He found his way to Hide’s room just as the nurse left. His boyfriend was also hooked up to an IV drip. His shaking had stopped, and he looked significantly calmer then he had in the taxi. He smiled when Kaneki entered.

“Yoo, Kaneki,” he greeted, his voice slurred from all the painkillers.

“How do you feel, Hide?” he asked, moving over to his bedside.

“Like crap, but this stuff is helping.” He gestured to the IV. “Makes my head feel all cloudy.”

“Did they figure out what’s wrong with you?”

“Aren’t sure." Hide leaned back on the bed and gave a sigh. "They’re gonna have me go take a few tests to see.” 

“How’s your stomach feel?”

“Eh. Fine, I guess.” He turned over to face his boyfriend. He stared.

“W-what?” the half-ghoul asked after a moment.

“Eyepatch,” Hide said, slipping a palm over his eye in imitation with a slight grin. “You look like a pirate, Ken.”

Kaneki smiled.

“I suppose I do.” It was such a huge relief to see Hide happy again, even if it was under the effects of strong medication.

“Ok, Nagachika,” a woman’s voice from the doorway said. “We have the tests ready for you.” The nurse from earlier cast a wary glance at Kaneki as a few another assistants arrived to help unlock the wheels on his hospital bed. Then they took him away for testing. Kaneki was tempted to follow, but a sharp look from the first nurse stopped him.

 _It’s just testing,_ Kaneki reassured himself. _They can’t do anything to him in testing._

The tests were followed by a waiting period to process the results. Kaneki sat by Hide’s bedside and watched him closely. Hide had his eyes closed, exhausted from both the shock of the initial pain and the medicine. A part of Kaneki wondered if he should have brought a book with him to settle his own nerves, but he somehow doubted he’d be able to focus on it.

Finally, there was a knock on the door as the nurse let herself into the room.

“We have the results,” she said. Her expression was unreadable.

“What’s wrong with him?” Kaneki asked immediately.

“I’m afraid Nagachika has a ruptured appendix. He was very fortunate to have been brought here quickly, since the infection has not yet spread. However, he’ll need an emergency appendectomy.”

“… _surgery_?” Kaneki’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes. But it is nothing too serious. In fact, it is one of the most commonly performed operations. I just need you to sign this consent form, Nagachika.” She fished it out of her stack of papers and handed it to the blond with a pen. He prepared to sign it, but Kaneki stopped him.

“Read it.”

“Wha-?”

“Read it. The whole thing.” Kaneki had sidled onto the bed beside him and was already skimming the paragraphs. “Make sure you’re not agreeing to something…additional.”

“Uh, ok…” Hide did as his boyfriend ordered. The form talked about the process, observation by graduate students for educational purposes, and all possible complications, but it was nothing Hide didn’t already know.

“Done,” he said, uncapping the pen again. Kaneki still looked skeptical, but didn’t say anything further. Hide signed and handed the paper to the nurse.

“Thank you. I will bring this to the surgeon right away. We should be able to get you in the operating room shortly.”

“Ain’t that good, Kaneki?” Hide said, his voice still a bit loopy. “They’ll fix me up, and I’ll be out of here soon.”

“Exactly. You might have to stay overnight, Nagachika, but once you’re eating again we’ll be able to let you go. I’ll let the team know you’re ready.” The nurse smiled at him, and turned to leave.

However, Kaneki had gotten up from the bed and now blocked the doorway, staring at her with odd intensity.

“Who’s the surgeon?”

“Pardon me?”

“The surgeon,” he repeated, his expression blank. “What is the name of the surgeon who will be performing the operation?”

“Kaneki, that’s not-“ Hide started, but his boyfriend ignored him.

“Ah.” The nurse shuffled a few papers in her hands and squinted at the name. “Dr. Matsuoka Saburo. He’s been here for years and is one of our best surgeons.”

“Will anyone else be there?”

“O-of course. But they are assistants. Now please, sir, I need to let the team know.” Kaneki moved out of the way and the nurse sped through.

“Chill out, man,” Hide said from the bed. “You were scaring that nice girl. Why are you so on edge, anyways?”

“Just…because,” he muttered. His fingers lightly traced the scar on his belly.

“You’re worried about me?” Hide guessed.

“Of course I am!” Kaneki replied, his voice raising. “How could I not be?! I've been worried since I first saw you in pain, Hide! And the only hospital nearby was this wretched place, and-”

“ _Shhh_!” Someone from another room whispered harshly. Kaneki blushed; it was the first time in his life he’d been told to be _more_ quiet.

“I get it,” Hide said with a small grin. “You’re worried cuz you loooove me, right? You said so in the car!”

Even though it mostly painkillers talking, Kaneki knew that was something even normal Hide would say.

“I-I do,” he muttered, blushing further. “And to go through what I’ve been through…I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, but especially not you, Hide. I want to make sure something like that never happens to you.”

“Thanks, Ken,” Hide said, leaning back on the bed. He held out his hand, and Kaneki took it. “I appreciate your concern, I really do. And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit scared about getting sliced open. But that freak doesn’t even work here anymore, and the surgery involves taking something out, not putting something in. So there's no threat of getting a ghoul organ transplant. I think I’m good in hands.” He managed a smile. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry too much about me, ‘kay?”

“Ok.” Kaneki managed a smile in return, and tightened his grip on Hide’s hand. “Yeah, you’ll be alright. And I’ll be right here waiting for you the moment you’re out of surgery. I’m going to sleep here with you, too, ok? Until you’re ready to go back to you apartment. I promise I won’t ever leave you alone again.”

Hide nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes.

“And no more freaking out, right?” he added.

“No more freaking out,” Kaneki repeated obediently as he rubbed at his chin.

Just then, the door reopened and the nurse entered, followed by the two assistants from earlier.

“We’re ready for you, Nagachika.” The assistants helped unlocked the bed wheels once more. Hide still held on to Kaneki’s hand until they began to push away. Kaneki followed behind, but the nurse stopped him.

“I’m sorry, but no visitors are allowed beyond this point. Please return to the waiting room.”

“Can I at least see him get situated?” Kaneki tried. But she did not have the patience to argue with him.

“Sir, please return to the waiting room,” she just repeated, turning and following behind without another word. Kaneki watched them wheel him down the hall and around the corner towards the surgical ward.

_Just an hour. That’s all I have to wait._

He took a few steps towards the waiting room. Then he stopped. He glanced back to the hall.

_Maybe…I can check on him right before the surgery. Just to make sure everything’s normal. And that ’he’ isn’t lurking around._

That’s right. Just a brief check. And if Kanou was there after all…well, Kaneki was sure he could muster up an appetite long enough to ‘take care’ of him. Though it’d probably land him in hot water with the CCG, he’d do anything to make sure Hide wasn’t being used the way he had been. If worst came to worst, they could just move abroad sooner; they already had plans to, after all.

 _I’ll keep it brief._ _They won’t even know I’m there._

 

In one of the ward rooms, Hide had just been hooked up to a drip of local aesthetic and was already fast asleep. Slightly above was a long window, where the graduate students stood with clipboards. Dr. Matsuoka was putting on his gloves in preparation for the operation. As a breathing mask was secured on Hide’s face, the pager connecting to the window crackled to life.

“Um, excuse me?” The voice of one of the students came through.

“Yes?” the nurse from earlier replied, removing her mask temporarily.

“I know you said not to use this unless we have an emergency, but…” The student cleared his throat. “There’s someone up here.”

“Someone?” The nurse raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. They aren’t a grad student, either. We aren’t really sure how he got past security.”

Everyone glanced up to look at the intruder. A black-haired boy with an eyepatch stood next to a bunch of befuddled students and was peeking through the glass. He looked startled when everyone’s gaze turned to him.

The nurse gave a loud sigh and rubbed her temples.

“Please tell him to leave before we call security,” she reported into the pager. Following an apparent dialogue, the boy was dragged out by a grad student.

“You know that kid?” an assistant asked.

“He’s been hovering around since he first arrived with the patient,” the nurse explained with exasperation. “He’s been acting like an overbearing parent. What, does he think we’re all ghouls or something? I haven’t had a visitor this difficult since that mother demanded for safety statistics for every piece of equipment in the hospital.”

“I think it’s sort of sweet,” a second nurse said. “It’s nice that our patient has someone who cares about him so much. That sort of thing is especially rare between boys that age.”

“Hmph. I suppose.” The nurse pulled her mask back on. “We should get to work before we have any more distractions. Ready when you are, Dr. Matsuoka.”

* * *

 Kaneki was unceremoniously dumped back into the waiting room with a stern warning not to wander, or he’d be kicked out of the hospital. He apologized profusely before taking a seat, his mind and heart somewhat at ease. Of course, there were still other things to worry about, like potential complications. He knew Hide was tough, though, and had confidence in his recovery.

But even with that knowledge, he still felt the hollow feeling in his stomach that came from worry rather than hunger. It probably wouldn’t go away until the operation was through. After a few minutes, he stood up and went over to the counter with beverages. Luckily, they had a familiar brand of black coffee. He brewed some for himself as a distraction.

 _Be strong, Hide,_ he thought, letting the warmth of the drink emanating from the cup ease his nerves. _I’ll see you soon._

 

The operation lasted about an hour. Kaneki was informed that everything had gone smoothly, and Hide was now in the recovery ward. They’d need to keep him overnight, but Kaneki was allowed to stay with him.

He was led over to the room where Hide was now situated. The blonde was hooked up to an IV once more, and seemingly fast asleep when Kaneki arrived.

“Are you his only family?” an assistant wondered as Kaneki entered the room.

“No, I’m a…close friend. But I’m not sure his family will be coming,” Kaneki replied. Hide's parents had always been workaholics, which was why he spent so much time in his youth at Kaneki’s before his mom died. He doubted his parents would be showing up for this incident, either.

“Alright. In that case, I will give you the papers regarding proper surgery aftercare. Nagachika should be ready to be taken home tomorrow evening if he’s feeling alright and is able to eat. We’ll check up on his tomorrow morning. You may stay the night if you wish.”

“Thank you,” Kaneki dipped his head as the nurse left the room. He walked over to the bedside and sat in a chair. Hide looked very peaceful sleeping in the bed, the tension in his face completely gone.

 _Thank goodness._ Kaneki reached out and stroked his hair. Hide was alright. He was safe. Hide mumbled a bit and opened his eyes slightly, meeting Kaneki’s gaze.

“Good morning,” Kaneki greeted softly, despite the darkness outside. “Have a nice rest?”

“Ka…neki…” he muttered.

“Yeah?”

“L-look.” Hide reached down and tugged upwards on his hospital gown, revealing a scar that ran from his bellybutton to his lower hipbone. “Now we match, Kaneki.”

Kaneki smiled.

“We do, don’t we?” It was a pretty big scar, and Kaneki imagined it would hurt pretty bad if not for the medicine. “Are you feeling ok?”

“Mm. Not hungry yet. But no spontaneous cravings for human flesh, either, so I think I’m fine.” Hide managed a grin. “Is it true you snuck into the room with the grad students? I heard some nurses talking ‘bout it.”

“O-oh…” Kaneki looked down sheepishly. “I mean, I was just making sure—“

Hide laughed a bit.

“You're funny, Kaneki.” He sighed. “Well, I’m just glad all of this is over.”

“Me too,” Kaneki said. “I’m so happy you’re alright. I was really worried.”

“You know what this calls for?” Hide sat up a bit straighter. 

“What…?”

“Celebration kiss!” He held out his arms, almost knocking over the contents of the table beside the bed.

“W-what? But Hide, we’re in public!” Kaneki protested, glancing around at the nurses walking back and forth in the hall.

“Aw, but you kissed me a bunch on the car ride here,” the blonde pointed out.

“T-that’s because you weren’t feeling good,” Kaneki muttered. “I wasn’t thinking, I was just trying to calm you down.”

“Fiiine,” Hide said, lowering him arms with a mock pout. “In that case, I guess I’ll try sleeping.”

“Yes, you do that. It’s late.” Kaneki pulled the covers on the bed over him.

“Comfy?”

“Yep.”

“Good.” Kaneki sat back in his chair. “If you need anything, let me know, ok?."

“Kay. Night, ‘neki.”

"Goodnight, Hide."

Kaneki didn't sleep immediately, instead going over Hide's aftercare papers. When he reached the section regarding post-surgery diet, he made a mental note to purchase ingredients for soup. Around the same time, Kaneki noticed Hide was shifting about on his bed.

“Hide? What's wrong?” he asked, putting the papers down and placing a hand on his side.

“Mm…I think I need more painkillers…” Hide muttered, wincing a bit. “It’s really hurting…”

“Hang in there,” he reassured, leaning over to give his cheek a comforting kiss. Hide turned his head last minute so he was met with lips instead. Kaneki pulled back instantly, his face filling with red.

“H-Hide!”

“Heh, there’s that kiss you owned me,” Hide muttered with a smile. “I feel better now…don’t think I need that extra shot of painkillers.”

“Honestly,” Kaneki muttered, rubbing his cheeks as though it would somehow remove the color. “I was going to do that once we were home.”

“Didn’t wanna wait, man,” Hide replied. “Anyways, I think I’ll try to sleep properly now.”

“Please do. The sooner you sleep, the sooner you’ll heal,” Kaneki agreed. He settled back in his chair to get some rest himself, but felt Hide shift and hold out a hand. Wordlessly, Kaneki took it.

“Oh, and Kaneki?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. Even if you’re the world’s biggest worrywart…thank you for taking care of me.”

Kaneki smiled.

“You’re welcome, Hide.”

“Night. Love you lots.”

Kaneki gave his hand a squeeze.

“Sleep well, Hide. I love you lots, too.”


End file.
